zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Argorok/Chapter 1. Argorok's Birthday
Saria-Wakey Wakey, sleepy head! Yay! Today's my birthday! I am finally 13! You ever get the feeling that after today, things will be so much different? That's how I feel. I leap out of bed and to see my little sister getting her clothes on. She is fully nude! She is such a disgusting girl! I can hear here giving herself pleasure at night and when she is in the shower. To bad grandma doesn't live here anymore. Why couldn't she take Aryll with her? Why did Aryll stay? Did she think would have sex with her? Eww, just the thought, EWW!! Anyway, sadly, I see my girlfriend, Saria, trying to bare with. I grab her hand and dash out the house. She pulls her hand back. I wonder why? To bad I realized. I just walked off the platform. Saria comes down the ladder. Saria-You okay? Me-Just great! Come on! Lets go see grandma! Grandma always has something really nice for my birthday, I wonder what it will be today. We enter the house, and she's not there. But I see a big box and a letter on top. I go to the box and open the letter. *Happy Birthday dear! I know you came here first expecting a good present. Well you guessed right. Inside this box is a special present. You'll thank me later. Sadly all I can give you is this and 1000 rupees, I hope you like it. Anyway, I am in Hyrule Castle town. I won't be back to see you off. I know you are trying figure out what I mean, but you will know soon. I love you dear and I will miss. Me-What does that mean grandma? Oh well, you said I will understand later. Anyway, 1000 rupees! Well, whats in the box? Saria-Eager to know! Open it! Me-Okay! I tear the box open. Inside is a sword and shield. Me-Sweet! Saria-A sword and shield? What a lovely, dangerous gift. Just don't do anything stupid. Me-I won't. Now lets go hit stuff! I reach in the box to garb the sword and run out the door. I fall again. Saria-.....Will you ever learn? Thank Nayru you didn't grab the sword! I had grabbed my shield instead. I look up to see Mido. He's a jerk, a big fat asshole. He acts real mean to me because Saria loves me and not him. Mido-Well, looks like you got some toys! I want them! He takes my shield from me. Saria tosses down the sword to me. I swing it around trying to scare Mido. It worked! He freaked out and dropped the shield. His goons left with him. He always has two losers that follow him. I grab my shield. Me-Eww! The bitch peed himself! Saria laughs. Saria and I run out into the forest. We hit many things with the sword. Trees, bushes, bugs, animals (we don't hurt them, but we scare them away) and of course, cut board prints of Mido. We laugh because we drew on the board to make him look like a loser. Out the blue a loud screech goes. It sounds like a mad animal! Saria and I backed up. She tripped and fell on me. We laughed and then stared into each others eyes. I kissed her and it lead to a full throttle make out. I stroked her legs slowly and softly. Out of the blue a screech went out again. My hand jumped up her skirt. We both opened our eyes wide open. She then slapped me and got up. Saria-I can't believe you just did that! Your hand when up skirt and touched my......somewhere I can't say out loud!! Me-Sorry! I didn't mean to! We can blame the screech! It scared me. Saria-Aww! I know it did. You'd never do that to me on purpose, otherwise I'd have to kill you. I grab the weapons and put them on my back. I grab her hand and we walk to the top of a high hill. We always come here at night to watch the stars. It is really romantic. Also, by the time I get home, Aryll is done pleasuring herself and she won't touch me. One night I woke up and she was playing with my pe...well you know. She really needs a boyfriend. We both lay down. She lays her head on my chest and I lay my head under arms. This is a really good day. I got some new toys, a wad of cash, and got to my girls private place and she didn't even get really mad! This sweet! Saria-Hey, Argorok, lets pick up from where we left off. She smiles and gets back on top of me and we continue making out. She stops and unbuttons her shirt. Saria-I haven't gave you a proper birthday gift. She smiles and takes off her shirt. I can see her bra!! Oh my god! Can it get better! She lays back down and we keep making out. I continue rubbing her legs. My hand goes a little to far and it is up her skirt again. She doesn't care this time. Mido-HOOGA WOOGA BOOGA!!!!!! Saria freaks and leaps off. She covers her shirt. I fed up with Mido. He keeps getting in the way of our relationship and messing everything up. One time I got my pants off and I was actually doing it! He came busting in my house with some mask freaking her out. After that, she wouldn't talk to me for two months! I pick up my sword. I slice at him. A good cut in the ribs. He stops and runs off. Hi friends do the same. Me-I am so sorry honey! I will walk you home. Saria-We don't have to, we can keep going. Me-Really? Saria-Come on, lets finish this! We resume our fun. But as you would expect, Mido came back. Another screech. Me-THAT'S IT!! MIDO COME OUT HERE NOW!! Suddenly a moblin jumps out with his club. I pick up the sword and hack at him. He keeps running at Saria. But I get in the way every time. I end it with a thrust through the head. Saria-I can not take this, I am sorry Argorok, lets go home. Me-Yeah, I know what you mean. I walk her to her house. The village is completely vacant when we get back. I take her to her front door. I give her a long kiss and stroke her bottom for a good two minutes. She walks in and I go home, plotting how I am going to kill Mido.